Kencan Pertama
by Hikari UchiHAruno Sasusaku
Summary: Kencan pertama. Siapa yang gak deg-degan? Sama seperti Sakura yang akan berkencan dengan cowok tercuek dan terdingin sedunia. Eh, ternyata sesuatu tak berpihak padanya. Sang keponakan yang paling imut sedunia ternyata minta ikut serta. Aduh…! R & R yah…


**Disclaimer :**Ampe rambut ak- eh temenku brodol semua, Naruto tetep punya Masashi Kishimoto. ****di uwel-uwel(?) temen****

**Summary :**Kencan pertama. Siapa yang gak deg-degan? Sama seperti Sakura yang akan berkencan dengan cowok tercuek dan terdingin sedunia. Eh, ternyata sesuatu tak berpihak padanya. Sang keponakan yang paling imut sedunia ternyata minta ikut serta. Aduh…! R & R yah… XD

Untuk teman saya yang hari Rabu, 21 Oktober berulang tahun. Met Ultah, semoga panjang umur en bahagia.

**Kencan Pertama**

"Aduuhh, cape' deh!! Biasa aja kali Sak! Jangan terlalu hiperbolis gitu! Ndong-ndong!!!" kata Ino sambil memukulkan telunjuknya ke kepalanya.

"Yaah. Ino… please deh! Ini tuh kencan pertamaku tahu! Kencan pertama! Kau ini bagaimana sih! Aku kan malu! Secara ya. Ini tuh kencan pertamaku setelah jadian kemarin malam. Aduh! Ini tuh kencan pertamaku, pertama, pertama, per-" Sakura berkata berapi-api setidaknya sebelum tangan 'mungil' milik Ino membekap mulutnya. Ino menaruh tangannya di depan telunjuknya dan ber 'ssssttt' ria sambil melirikkan matanya ke suatu arah. Sakura melihat ke arah mata itu dan terkejut ketika melihat Karin dengan wajah cemberut berdiri sambil melipat tangan di depan dadanya.

"Ehm! Ade ape ya?!" tanya Ino basa-basi. Karin merengut.

"Ga' ada. Males aku ngomong ama kalian berdua. Apalagi ama rambut jambon pink merah muDAhi lebar itu! Hih!" katanya sambil memasang tampang jijay. Sakura gak terima dong.

"Asem lu! Dasar rambut abang red merah tuWAnita siluman! Ugh!" katanya sengit. Ino merenges penuh kemenangan. Karin semakin melipat wajahnya.

"Hyeeee… ngikut! Apaan tuh! Aku tuh bener-bener bingung yah?! Kenapa bisa-bisanya si Sasuke itu memilih kamu daripada aku yang jelas-jelas lebih sip, sexy, cantik, manis, wokeh! Gak kayak kamu, udah dahi lebar, rambutnya aneh!"

"LEBAY! Sok wokeh! Kamu tuh kutilang darat tau! Udah kurus, tinggi, tapi kaga langsing, dada rata!" kata Sakura sinis. Karin merengut. Sambil menghentakkan-hentakkan kakinya, ia berlalu pergi dengan wajah manyun.

Ino meringis gaje. Kemudian bertos ria dengan Sakura yang tertawa penuh kemenangan.

"Jadi gimana kencan pertamamu waktu itu, Ino?" tanya Sakura.

"Satu kata. Romantis abis…!"

"Yeeee… itu mah dua kata!!!"

"Setrah or terserah. Yang jelas abang Sai emang tau cara manjain wanita. Yang kamu perlukan hanyalah merajuk seperti anak kecil yang minta dibeliin permen dengan jurus puppy eyes no jutsu! Aku yakin, cowok kita akan luluh, yang jelas cara itu selalu berhasil untuk Sai!" kata Ino berapi-api. Sakura melebarkan matanya senang. Ia mengangguk.

"Mungkin itu bisa aku coba!" katanya senang. Di dalam benaknya terlintas bayangan dia yang berjalan mesra dengan sang Pangeran Uchiha, yang berjalan di sampingnya. Sakura menggelendot manja ke lengan Sasuke, yang memasukkan kedua tangan di dalam saku celananya, dengan wajah cool yang sesekali dihiasi senyum ketika Sakura bicara.

"Sasuke… entar kita bla bla bla…!"

"Iya… apa sih yang enggak buat kamu, Sakura sayang!" kata Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura melinjak kegirangan. Sasuke romantisss abiiissss. Sakura bersorak.

-

-

Sebenarnya, jangan terlalu senang. Iya, kan? Sakura melupakan satu hal. Satu hal penting tentang Uchiha Sasuke.

-

***

"AKU PULANG~" kata Sakura bersemangat ketika memasuki rumahnya. Ia segera melepaskan sepatunya dan berjalan dengan riang ke kamar.

"Kakaaaaaa~!!!"

Sakura menoleh. Suara imut itu menarik perhatiannya. Setelah ia melihat asal suara, wajahnya berseri-seri.

"Narutooooo!" katanya kemudian berlari menyusul anak itu dan memeluknya sayang.

"Ya ampun Naruto sayang. Kamu ke rumah kakak ya.. sama siapa? Ha? Kakak kangen sama kamu nih!!!" kata Sakura memeluk Naruto lebih erat. Naruto tertawa senang. Anak laki-laki berambut pirang dan bermata biru itu tersenyum lebar.

"Aku sendiliii…!" katanya masih belum lancar bicara. Maklum baru umur 4 tahun. Sakura suka menggodanya. Suka menggoda dengan menyuruh Naruto mengatakan huruf 'R' panjang. Sakura senang soalnya ketika Naruto melakukannya, yang tampak adalah huruf 'llllllll' panjang disertai suara seperti deru mesin. Menggemaskan.

"Masa sendiri?" tanya Sakura dengan mata menggoda. Naruto tertawa senang kemudian menggeleng.

"Sama ayah sama ibu!" katanya tertawa.

"Dasar. Naruto bohongin kakak!" katanya kemudian memencet hidung Naruto. Anak kecil itu tersenyum senang dan memeluk Sakura.

***

Sakura sedang berganti baju. Setelah selesai ia segera mengambil jaket dan melirik jam tangannya. Jam 16.56. sebentar lagi Sasuke datang. Mereka mau taman, kemudian dilanjutkan ke café. Aduh…

Sakura merapikan rambutnya sekali lagi. Rambutnya yang sebahu tidak terlalu membutuhkan perhatian ekstra. Sakura tersenyum melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin. Sempurna. Hatinya berdebar kencang. Kencan pertama. Terngiang perkataan Ino, manja. Akankah Sakura melakukannya?

Sakura turun ke bawah dan duduk di ruang nonton TV. Di sana terlihat Naruto bersama ibunya, Uzumaki Kushina memangkunya di sofa ruang nonton TV. Sesekali terlihat Naruto tertawa girang saat melihat adegan lucu Spongebob dan Patrick. Sakura tersenyum simpul. Ia kemudian menoleh melihat keluar saat melihat mobil hitam milik Sasuke sudah 'bertengger' di sana. Tampaklah sang Pangeran turun dari mobil kesayangannya dan berjalan menuju rumah Sakura. Sakura bersorak girang. Ia segera berlari mendekati Naruto dan menjadikannya pelampiasan. Diciuminya kedua pipinya yang tembem dan menggemaskan itu. Naruto yang tak tahu apa-apa hanya melongo dengan bibir berbentuk huruf 'O'. Sakura tersenyum senang. Kushina mengerutkan keningnya. Sakura segera berlari keluar dan menemui Sasuke.

"Se… selamat so..re… Sasuke!" katanya tiba-tiba langsung grogi ketika berada di depannya. Sasuke hanya diam sambil memasukkan tangannya ke dalam sakuya. Sakura menunduk.

"Eng… eng… a… ayo masuk ke dalam sebentar. Duduk sebentar ya, soalnya aku mau mengambil tasku dan… dan kau…" Sakura menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Baka! Kenapa dia jadi grogi seperti ini? Sakura langsung menarik tangan Sasuke sambil menunduk menutupi wajahnya yang sangat merah. Ia kemudian mempersilakan Sasuke duduk di sofa, bergabung dengan bibi Kushina dan keponakannya tercinta, U-zu-ma-ki Naruto!.

***

Sakura melihat pantulan dirinya lagi di cermin. Bagus, masih terlihat feminim dan cantik dan manis dan trendy dan- hah. Narsis.

Ia langsung turun ke bawah. Terlihat Sasuke yang sekarang malah dirubung oleh tantenya, dan ibunya tercinta, Haruno Mizuki. Sesekali tampak Sasuke yang canggung. Sakura tersenyum kecil.

"Ayo.. Sasuke!" katanya sambil tersenyum. Sasuke segera berdiri.

"Lah! Sakura! Tergesa-gesa sekali! Biarkan kami ngobrol dengan Sasuke, pac-"

"Hah… Ibu…!" putus Sakura yang lalu mencium kedua pipi ibunya dan pandangannya beralih ke Bibi Kushina yang menggoyang-goyangkan telunjuknya tak setuju, tapi sedetik kemudian bibi tomboy itu mencium pipi Sakura yang sukses membuat Sakura mak gedubrak gubrak. Gak. Sakura Cuma melongo saja. Pandangannya beralih ke Naruto yang menunggunya dengan mata lebarnya. Sakura tersenyum dan mencubit pipi Naruto dan menciumnya gemas. Dia segera berdiri dan menggeret lengan Sasuke, meski sebenarnya tangannya sedikit bergetar. Namun untuk menghindari aneka macam komentar yang meluncur dari bibir kedua wanita di depannya,. Ia nekad melakukannya.

***

Sakura baru saja melangkahkan kakinya beberapa kali ketika tiba-tiba tangan mungil memeluk kakinya. Ia menunduk dan melihat Naruto yang dengan erat memeluk kakinya.

"Loh? Naruto sayang kenapa?" tanyanya bingung. Naruto menggeleng.

"Ikut~!" katanya merajuk. Sakura membelalakkan matanya.

"Hah? Ikut? Tapi kan… ini…" katanya sambil menggeleng. Naruto menanti kelanjutannya sambil membentuk bibirnya sedemikian menggemaskan.

"Naruto sayang… Kak Sakura mau pergi sama Kak Sas-"

"Ikuuuttt~!" katanya merajuk kembali. Sakura menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Tapi…!" katanya bingung.

"Eng… ~ ikuuutt~" kata Naruto lagi. Wajahnya menunduk kemudian melonggarkan pelukannya.

"Kakak mau pergi sama Kakak Sasuke, Naruto sayang…!" jelas Sakura pelan sambil mengelus rambut Naruto. Naruto menunduk kemudian menggeleng kuat-kuat.

"Ikuuut! Aku mau ikut Kak Sakula…!!!" katanya terus merajuk. Sakura tetap kukuh untuk tidak mengajaknya.

Akhirnya, setelah beberapa saat diam dan sang Pangeran tak mau membuka suara, terdengar suara sesenggukan. Sakura mengerutkan keningnya memperhatikan Naruto yang menunduk. Sakura berjongkok dan melihat wajah Naruto yang matanya mulai tergenang air mata. Sakura menunduk.

"Jangan nangis dong, Naruto sayang. Kak Sakura hanya sebentar saja. Nanti pasti ju-"

"UWAAAAA~!" suara yang memekakkan telinga itu akhirnya terdengar juga. Suara cempreng khas yang meluncur dari bibir anak kecil ketika mereka menangis. Sakura menutup kedua telinganya.

"Bibiiiii~!" katanya menjerit. Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan. Kushina langsung berlari ke arah Sakura dan Naruto yang sesenggukan.

"Kenapa? Loh? Naruto sayang kenapa menangis?" tanya bibi Kushina bingung. Naruto menuding Sakura dan berkata.

"Kak Sakula jahat! Aku ikuuut, Maaa!" katanya disela-sela tangisannya. Kushina mengamati Sakura. Sakura berdiri dan mengalihkan pandangannya dan dengan pelan namun sangat pasti mulai menggeret lengan Sasuke menjauh. Karena dia tahu satu hal. Pasti bibi akan mengeluarkan jurus itu. Jurus mata berkaca-kaca bekilauan dan menggemaskan tapi bisa membuat orang mual jika melihatnya. Dan Sakura tahu, ia tak akan tahan dengan jurus mematikan itu.

"Hehehe… kayaknya udah terlalu sore ya, Sasuke ya? Ayo kit-"

-

"Sakuuuuraaaa~!" suara mengerikan itu akhirnya datang juga. Bak pilem horror, Sakura menolehkan wajahnya dengan slow motion, sambil membentuk wajahnya sedemikian dramatisnya.

"Tidaaak!" kata Sakura sambil menutupi matanya. Tapi ia sudah melihatnya. Kushina dengan puppy eyes itu telah menyerangnya. Tidak!

"Ayolah… sekali ini saja!" suara itu menyambung lagi. Sakura tetap menggeleng mantap terdengar suara Naruto makin keras menangis. Dan tiba-tiba sang ibu, Haruno Mizuki berdiri di belakang Kushina sambil tersenyum manis.

"Sakura sayang… ajak Naruto sekali ini. Kasihan dia nangis!!"

"Engga! Ma… ini kan kencan pertamaku. Masa iya disuruh bawa Naruto. Akh Mama, gimana sih? Gimana sih ma….~!" kini Sakura yag bertingkah seperti anak kecil dengan wajah melas sambil menghentakkan kakinya.

"Ajak sekali saja! Tidak apa. Atau….. kamu tidak akan diberi jatah saku selama seminggu eh sebulan!!!!" sekarang ibunya mengancam. Sakura mengerucutkan keningnya -eh, bibirnya.

"Aku minta ayah!" katanya santai. Ibunya menghela nafas.

"Kau ini! Masa sama keponakan sendiri begitu sih? Lagipula Sasuke pasti tak akan keberatan. Iya kan, Sasuke?!" tanya ibu Sakura dengan sedikit memaksa dengan senyum semanis mungkin. Sasuke merasa canggung juga. Perlahan wajahnya mulai turun, dan turun yang menandakan ia mengangguk. Walau hanya sekali.

"Tuuuh! Sasuke saja mau kok!" kata ibu Sakura bersemangat. Dan sekarang yang menjadi anak kecil seakan-akan adalah dia.

"Makasih Sasuke sayang! Kamu emang pacar yang baik. Oh ya. Tolong entar ke pasar malem aja tuh! Deket dari sini kok! Naruto pasti seneng banget tuh kalau ke sana! Plis ya? Ajak dia ke pasar malam. Please!!!!" kata Kushina merajuk. Sakura membelalakkan matanya dan bersiap meluncurkan teriakannya jika Sasuke tidak memberikan jawaban.

"Hn," jawabnya masih cool. Kedua wanita di depan mereka mengangguk girang dan bersorak senang. Mereka segera menyeret Naruto ke dalam dan mendandaninya, mengganti bajunya. Sakura menundukkan wajahnya.

"Engg… Sa… Sasuke… Ma-"

"Hn," kata Sasuke dengan wajah dinginnya tanpa melihat ke arah Sakura. Sepertinya dia kecewa. Dan sakura hanya bisa menunduk. Hari terburuk sepanjang masa (lebay). Rencananya semula untuk bersama Sasuke dengan romantisnya buyar seketika, hilang tak berbekas.

***

**TAMAN…**

Akhirnya nyampe juga ke taman Konoha yang luas dan dipadati oleh orang-orang yang ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama teman-teman atau pun keluarga mereka. Sakura segera membuka pintu mobil dan turun bersama Naruto. Sakura menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Selama di perjalanan rupanya cowok yang resmi menjadi pacarnya itu tak mengajaknya bicara. Sakura menarik nafas panjang kemudian menghembuskannya. Tangan mungil milik Naruto menggenggam erat tangannya. Ketika ia melihat mata lebar milik Naruto ia ingat perkataan Ino untuk manja pada Sasuke. Dibentuknya wajahnya sedemikian rupa tak kalah dengan Naruto, dan dengan segera mengeluarkan suara manja dari bibirnya.

"Saassukee~" Sakura menoleh ke arah belakang untuk melihat Sasuke. Ia langsung cengok. Badalah! Sasuke malah membelakanginya sibuk mengutak-atik Hpnya dengan badan bersandar pada mobil. Sakura menepuk dahinya. Ia kemudian berjalan kesal sambil menggandeng tangan Naruto yang harus setengah berlari untuk menyamai langkah kakak ponakannya itu. Sakura kini ada di hadapan Sasuke yang meliriknya sebentar kemudian kembali lagi matanya mengawasi Hp.

"Sa… suke? Eng… kita ngapain sekarang?" katanya dengan suara dibuat manja. Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya aneh. Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Sasuke ternyata tak merespon. Tiba-tiba tangan mungil menarik tangan Sakura. Ia menunduk memperhatikan Naruto yang mendongak.

"Kenapa sayang?"

"Ayo kesana!" Naruto menunjuk sebuah kolam bundar dengan pancuran menggunakan telunjuk kecilnya. Sakura tersenyum. Ia melihat Sasuke yang ternyata juga tengah menatapnya. Membuat Sakura gugup. Dengan gelagapan ia berkata,"Sa…sasuke… eng… ke sana ya?" tanyanya malu-malu. Ia menunduk kemudian melihat Naruto yang melihatnya dengan tatapan menunggu. Dan tanpa mengeluarkan jawaban, Sasuke bergegas berbalik dan menuju ke kolam itu. Sakura tersenyum pada Naruto yang sepertinya ketakutan dengan tatapan Sasuke yang sepersekian detik menatapnya dengan tatapan khas warisan buyutnya.

***

"Sasuke~" lagi-lagi Sakura berkata manja sambil tangannya bersiap menggelendot manja ke lengan Sasuke. Tetapi sebelum itu berhasil dilakukannya, Sasuke menghindar. Sakura menatapnya cengok.

"Kenapa, Sasuke?" katanya masih dengan suara manja. Pokoknya saran Ino harus dijalankannya. Sasuke menatap Sakura sebal.

"Sejak kapan kau seperti itu? Menjijikkan!" kata Sasuke tajam. Sakura membelalakkan matanya mendengar semua itu meluncur dari bibir Sasuke. Ia diam. Hatinya berdebar kencang. Takut. Naruto, keponakan yang sayang kepada Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya melihat kakaknya tersayang dilukai atau apalah, yang ia tahu Sasuke membuat Sakuranya sedih. Dengan keberanian ia mengerucutkan bibirnya dan memukul kaki Sasuke menggunakan tinjunya.

"Nakallll!!!" katanya kemudian memukul Sasuke beberapa kali sampai pada Sasuke membuka telapak tangannya dan menerima pukulan itu dengan telapak tangannya. Ia menarik nafas bosan.

"Dasar bodoh!" katanya tajam pada Naruto. Dengan sebal ia mengangkat Naruto dengan kedua tangannya ke atas. Naruto melihatnya ketakutan. Sasuke menatapnya sebal. Sakura terkejut.

"Sasuke!!"

Sasuke menoleh sebentar dan tetap membiarkan Naruto di atas. Tetap mendeath glare anak itu. Naruto setengah kesal menendang wajah Sasuke. Untung saja tidak kena.

"Uh…uh!" terdengar Naruto yang kemudian hampir sesenggukan. Sakura segera menarik lengan Sasuke dan membantu Naruto supaya turun. Tetapi Sasuke langsung berputar menghindari Sakura.

"SASUKE!!!" akhirnya Sakura berteriak sebal. Sasuke menatapnya kesal. Dengan kasar ia meletakkan Naruto ke bawah. Sakura menatap Sasuke sebal. Naruto bersembunyi di balik kaki Sakura.

"Kau menyebalkan!" kata Sasuke menatap Sakura kesal. Sakura terkejut. matanya terasa panas dan rasanya seperti akan ada sesuatu keluar dari sana. Tapi ia tahan itu. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menatap Sasuke berani.

"Aku benci kamu! Aku pikir ini kencan yang mengesankan. Tapi ternyata hanya karena Naruto ikut kau jadi kasar seperti ini!" kata Sakura kesal. "Naruto sayang, kita pergi yuk!" Sakura menggandeng tangan Naruto disertai senyum seolah tak ada apa-apa.

"Aku pikir ini juga akan mengesankan. Tapi ternyata kehadiran anak itu!" kata Sasuke yang membuat Sakura berbalik kembali. Sasuke menujuk Naruto yang semakin menyembunyikan dirinya. Sakura menatap Sasuke tajam. Tapi sebelum Sakura berbicara, Sasuke dengan suara beratnya dan tingkah anehnya berkata,"Ayo pergi!" katanya berlalu. Sakura masih terpaku pada tempatnya.

"Sampai kapan kau disitu, bodoh!" kata Sasuke lagi. Sakura mengikutinya kesal. Bodoh? Dia bilang bodoh? Memangnya dia itu…. –ARRRGHH! KENCAAANNN PERTAMAAAAAAAA…..

***

"Sasuke sayang, kita pergi yuk!"

***

Sakura menunduk melihat Naruto di pangkuannya sedang memainkan tangannya. Ia mengambil jari-jari Sakura dan membuatnya sebagai mainan. Sesekali Naruto tertawa sambil bergumam sendiri. Sakura sendiri menunduk, sesekali melihat Sasuke yang mengemudi berkosentrasi penuh pada jalanan. Sakura mengerutkan keningnya karena melihat Sasuke menuju ke jalan lain.

"Mau kemana "

"Pasar malam!"

"HAH?! Tapi… itu kan…"

"Hn," Kata Sasuke cuek kemudian memakirkan mobilnya. Sudah sampai. Sakura menarik nafasnya. Ia menunduk, melihat Naruto yang matanya berbinar-binar dan tertawa senang.

"Asyiiikkk… mainan!" katanya senang. Sakura tersenyum paksa.

***

"Naik itu….!" Kata Naruto manja ketika melihat mainan kereta kecil, yang author gak tahu namanya. XD. Sakura mengerutkan keningnya. Ia kemudian menggandeng Naruto di antara kerumunan orang-orang dan mengantarkan Naruto pada penjaga. Sekarang Naruto dengan gembiranya menikmati permainannya. Sakura sesekali melihat ke arah Sasuke yang melihat Naruto dingin.

Permainan kedua, Naruto mengajak atau tepatnya menyeret Sakura dengan tangan mungilnya ke wahana permainan lainnya, kemudian ke tempat lain lagi, membiarkan Sasuke mengekor paksa di belakang mereka. Sesekali Sakura melihat Sasuke mengeluh.

Then, Naruto tak capek mengajak Sakura menaiki komidi putar. Meninggalkan Sasuke di bawah yang memasang tampang bete.

Sekarang Sasuke gantian menyeret Sakura ke tempat dimana ia akan menunjukkan kebolehannya untuk bermain melemparkan gelang ke sebuah nomor dan mendapatkan hadiah sesuai dengan nomor itu. Dan yak! Sakura bersorak senang ketika melihat Sasuke memenangkan sebuah boneka lucu besar. Sasuke tersenyum. Ia baru saja akan menyerahkan boneka itu pada Sakura ketika menyadari Sakura ternyata menghilang dan dilihatnya Naruto kecil itu menyeret Sakura ke sebuah wahana permainan lainnya. Sasuke menarik nafasnya jengkel. Berkali-kali Sakura meminta maaf, tapi tak digubris juga. Sepertinya ia terlalu sebal.

Sekarang, Naruto merajuk untuk dibelikan es krim. Sakura menggaruk kepalanya frustasi. Kapan ia bisa bersama Sasuke jika ini terus terjadi? Lagipula Sasuke terlihat tak bersemangat. Ini kencan pertama, ya ampuuunnn.

"Coklat!" teriak Naruto senang kemudian menjilati es krimnya. Dia duduk di pangkuan Sakura. Sakura tersenyum paksa. Ia melirik Sasuke yang duduk di sampingnya acuh sambil memperhatikan es krimnya sendiri dan sesekali melirik boneka yang masih disimpannya sendiri. Sakura menunduk dan mulai menghabiskan es krimnya.

"Sasuke…" katanya pelan. Sasuke tak mendengar. Ya wajar, ramai sih. Dia mengulang perkataannya. Tak terdengar juga oleh Pangeran. Sampai akhirnya Naruto yang berniat membantu Sakura menggerakkan tangannya yang masih memegang es krim untuk menjawil tubuh Sasuke. Dan sial, es krim coklatnya sebagian jatuh ke jaket hitam Sasuke. Sakura membelalakkan matanya. Sasuke menoleh ketika merasakan tubuhnya disentuh dan melihat jaketnya yang berlumuran es krim kemudian pandangannya beralih ke arah Naruto yang melihatnya ketakutan. Sasuke mendeath glare anak itu. Membuat Naruto semakin ciut juga nyalinya melihat Pangeran.

Sakura merasakan detak jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang. Sambil bergetar ia berkata,"Sasuke. Ma-maf. Ia tak sengaja. Ia hanya membantuku untuk memanggilmu, aku minta maaf. Dia hanya…!" Sakura semakin tak bisa mengeluarkan kata-katanya melihat Sasuke gantian menatapnya.

"…" tanpa berkata apa-apa sang pangeran Uchiha berdiri, membersihkan jaketnya.

"Sudah kukira tak akan mengesankan!" kataya lalu membersihkan jaketnya. Sakura menyusul berdiri setelah mengalihkan Naruto dari pangkuannya lalu menunduk.

"Maaf!" katanya.

"Ayo pulang!"kata Sasuke. Untung dia masih bertanggung jawab mau mengantar Sakura pulang.

Sakura dengan lesu mengikuti Sasuke dengan Naruto di belakangnya menunduk merasa bersalah. Mereka bertiga lalu berjalan dengan Sasuke berada jauh di depan karena berjalan cepat. Sedangkan Naruto berada di dalam gandengan tangan Sakura.

-

Sebuah motor melesat dengan pengemudi ugal-ugalan yang tak hati-hati melintasi tempat parkir itu tergesa-gesa, membuat Sakura menoleh terkejut. Begitu juga dengan Naruto yang ketakutan. Tapi anehnya Sasuke yang berada satu garis lurus dari samping tak mau tahu keadaan sekitar tetap berjalan. Sakura segera berteriak.

"Sasuke awas~!" tapi suaranya tak terdengar. Naruto bergidik ngeri. Beberapa meter lagi. Dengan menajamkan matanya mantap Naruto melepaskan gandengan tangan Sakura dan berlari mengejar Sasuke dan langsung menggeret tangannya meskipun berat. Sasuke terkejut dan memberikan tatapan death glare pada Naruto. Meski anak kecil itu ketakutan tapi tetap bertahan dengan posisinya menarik Sasuke.

"Sasukeeee~!" teriakan Sakura membuat Sasuke menoleh. Terlihat Sakura panik. Sasuke menoleh ke arah samping dan mendapati motor melaju kencang dan…

-

-

BUKKK

-

-

Boneka yang dibawa Sasuke terlempar jatuh.

Sakura menjerit kencang. Dia menutupi sebagian wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya.

Ia tiba-tiba merasa lemas.

-

-

-

-

"Bangun Kaka!"

"Sakura!"

-

Pandangannya terasa suram. Tampak bintik-bintik kecil berwarna hitam memenuhi seluruh pandangannya yang perlahan namun pasti memudar. Sakura mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dan terkejut ketika melihat Sasuke dan Naruto duduk di sampingnya. Sasuke tepat di sampingnya yang sekarang sedang duduk lemas bersandar. Sedangkan Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya dari jok depan sambil berdiri sehingga melihat Sakura.

"Engg… aku kenapa ya? Kok… kok kalian ada di sini?" tanyanya linglung.

"Kau pungsan, Sakura!" kata Sasuke. Sakura menoleh dan mengingat-ingat kembali. Tampak dia yang melihat motor itu mendekati Sasuke dan.. dan

"Kok kalian tidak apa?!" tanyanya bodoh.

"Kau mendoakan kami celaka? Kami tak apa! Aku menghindar sebelum motor itu menabrak kami. Untung ada Naruto," kata Sasuke melirik Naruto. Naruto menyembunyikan wajahnya. Sakura tersenyum.

Ternyata saat itu, Sasuke yang sadar ada motor yang hendak menabraknya langsung memeluk Naruto dan mengendar dengan membanting tubuhnya ke sisi kiri dan… GOOLLL- bukan! Dia membanting dirinya sambil memeluk Naruto untuk menghindari motor yang tak waras. Sekarang pengemudi motor bego itu dimarahi habis-habisan oleh banyak orang.

Sakura manggut-manggut. Ia kemudian memperhatikan ke arah luar.

"Loh? Hujan?!" tanyanya. Sasuke mengangguk meski Sakura tak memperhatikannya. Sakura menunduk kemudian mengamati wajah Sasuke takut.

"Sasuke… maafkan aku. Karena jadi seperti ini… kencan-" Sakura menghentikan omongannya karena telunjuk Sasuke 'mampir' ke bibirnya.

"Hn. Aku tahu. Tapi ini hebat. Terimakasih. Kau… sama seperti ibu saat mengurus Naruto," katanya sambil tersenyum sangat tipis. Dasar pelit! Tapi seperti ibunya? Sakura tahu, itu adalah pujian yang paling hebat mengingat Sasuke sangat menyayangi almarhum ibunya.

Sakura merasakan wajahnya memanas dan memerah.

"Hah?"

"Ya… mungkin hanya sebagian yang mirip. Tapi aku… merasa ada ibu dalam dirimu dan aku dalam anak itu. Aku senang. Mungkin itu yang membuatku me… menyukaimu dulu,"

"Eng… aku… hanya…" Sakura menggaruk kepalanya sambil melihat Naruto yang melihatnya dengan wajah imutnya. Sakura menarik nafas dan berniat melanjutkan omongannya. Ia kemudian berbalik ke samping mengamati Sasuke. Setelah bibirnya sempat mangap, ia menghentikan suaranya ketika melihat wajah Sasuke yang semakin mendekat dan mendekat, mata hitamnya yang semula tajam semakin meredup. Sakura merasakan jantungnya berdebar sangat kencang. Wajah Sasuke semakin mendekat, Sakura menatap mata Sasuke yang mulai meredup. Bahkan dengan jaraknya sekarang ia bisa merasakan nafas hangat Sasuke. Perlahan Sakura menutup matanya dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya juga.

-

Hatinya bergetar hebat, rasanya aneh. Bibir Sasuke terasa… hangat?

-

Sakura merasakan pipinya memanas. Bahkan kini ia malu menatap Sasuke. Ia tiba-tiba menoleh ke arah Naruto. Naruto ternyata melihat semuanya. Anak imut itu mengerutkan keningnya. Wajahnya lucu. Ia sepertinya bingung. Sakura menahan untuk tidak tertawa. Sasuke menatap Naruto sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya pada Naruto. Naruto menggeleng. Kemudian merosot dan menyembunyikan wajahnya. Sakura tertawa kecil.

***

"Terimakasih, Sasuke!" kata Sakura menunduk memperhatikan Naruto di pangkuannya terlelap. Sasuke mengangguk kemudian tersenyum. Sakura merasakan wajahnya memanas. Sasuke tersenyum.

"Kau seperti ibu," katanya lagi kemudian memperhatikan Naruto. Ia kemudian membuka pintu mobil dan berlari ke sisi lainnya membukakannya bagi Sakura. Diambilnya Naruto dan digendongnya.

"Aku senang. Lain kali, kau ajak dia, ya?!" katanya. Sakura mengangguk. Kemudian turun dari mobil dan berdiri di depan Sasuke, memperhatikan Naruto yang terlelap. Ia mendongak. Matanya menatap mata onyx Sasuke yang juga menatapnya. Sakura tersenyum. Ia segera berjinjit dan mencium pipi Sasuke. Sasuke tertegun kemudian menatap Sakura tersenyum.

***

Tak perlu merajuk seperti Ino, tak perlu persiapan matang seperti ia sebelumnya. Justru karena ada acara dadakan dari sang ponakan, kencan pertamanya bisa dibilang berhasil dengan mendapatkan first kiss dari Sasuke. Lagipula ia bersyukur ada Naruto yang berhasil mencairkan suasana diantara mereka bertiga. Apa jadinya jika ia hanya berdua dengan cowok terdingin sedunia yang lebih sering irit bicara?

**UchiHAruno Sasusaku: **walah, gaje bener. Ya inilah hasil karya dari author yang tidak kalah gajenya.

Pokoknya saya hanya mau ngucapin met ultah buat temen saya saja. Met Ultah ya! Dan untuk semua yang membaca saya ucapkan terimakasih.

Adakah yang bersedia mereview cerita saya? XD.

Jika 'iya' (ngarep) silakan klik tulisan ijo dibawah ini… XD.


End file.
